You are the only one to blame
by DanishGirl04
Summary: Rating T to be safe, because this could give people some bad ideas. Summary: Jeff had it coming for a long time now. And he had screwed up big time, this was all his own fault. All his sons where dead, or at least that was what he should think. Scott had gotten tired of Jeff always was working, so he had made a plan: fake his own and his brothers dead, to start over again.
1. 1

**Seriously somebody just gave me the idea to this FanFiction story without knowing it. I was actually writing something else, but I think this will turn out much better. So I hope you will read this story because I think the idea is my best one until now. Anyway I don't own Thunderbirds and the series' characters. They belong to Gerry Anderson and the person who created the reboot TAG. But now, enjoy this story. I will rewrite in the beginning of each chapter if I have some original characters in it (at least if they are important)**

He had it coming for a long time now. He just didn't knew, if he had known, he would have changed. Well, at first he didn't knew it was his fault, he thought it was an accident. Everyone thought that, he had heard his sons over the radio of Tracy 1. But it was fake, just like the accident. He knew many years later that it was his own fault, because his mother told him the truth. Jeff Tracy had screwed up big time 4,5 year ago. But what happened you may ask? Well this is what the story is about.

It was a Monday morning and Scott Tracy was already having a bad day when it happened. His father had asked him to come into his office and the 25 year old had done what he was told. He sat down in the couch ind the home office. "What do you want dad?" Scott asked and looked at his father. He hadn't done something wrong so it couldn't be bad news right?

He was wrong. "Scott, I will be gone in a few months, I will travel today, it is because of work" Scott just ran out of the room in anger. His father was lying, they all knew, they had known for 6 months now. A rescue team, that was what Jeff was working with, he will build a global rescue team, an international rescue team. That was the last thing Scott needed to know. His father would be gone for 2-4 months, it would be easy to get guardianship over Alan now, since the kid only is 8 and his father was never there.

Scott smiled. From tomorrow night the Tracy brothers would be dead, or at least, that was what the world would think. Scott had given his father enough chances to prove he could be a good father after Scott's mother passed away. This was the last chance Jeff had had, and he messed up. Again.

Jeff then traveled after dinner and they started planning tomorrow. "So we need to record something if they find the black box from the airplane, so they will think it is real" Scott told his brothers. Virgil had just finished writing a letter to his father, that they had traveled over to their home in Spain and he should just call them when he is back. Which of course was a lie. They will crash the plane tomorrow and travel to Denmark with fake identities.

Then they recorded what they needed. Now they where ready. Ready to fake their dead. They only needed to chance their names, make Scott the guardian of Alan and destroy their phones now.

**S*V*J*G*A**

Jeff was sitting in a hotel room the next night when he got a phone call. He answered the phone. "You are speaking with Jeff Tracy, what do you want?" Jeff asked. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. _"You are the father of the Tracy brothers right?" _The person asked. The way she said it made Jeff scared. "What is it, has something happened to my sons?!" You could hear the fear in his voice. _"I am very sorry to say this Mr Tracy but your sons has died in a airplane crash" _Jeff dropped his phone. This couldn't be anything else than a dream. He could feel the tears in his eyes. He knew this wasn't a lie. It was the truth, and the last thing he had done to them was fighting. His heart broke and he started to cry.

**S*V*J*G*A**

Grandma Tracy did know her grandsons was alive, they had told her, and she agreed, her son had been a idiot and he deserved this, he had 4 years to get back to normal and start acting like an adult. Right now the Tracy brothers was sitting in a plane on their way to Denmark, new identities and all. New phones, Scott had used some of his money on all this, because they needed to earn them by themselves now. And he couldn't take too many because then their father may be suspicious about everything and maybe he would find out that their dead just was fake. They will move back to USA later, in 6-14 months when everything got a little safer for them. Then Scott will search for a work at Tracy Enterprise, in Tracy Enterprise' headquarters which was the first building his father build to his company.

He would only do it to "spy" on his father, because it was the only of the TE buildings he actually worked at. He normally only visited the other buildings once every second month. They had everything planned for their new lives. Alan, or as his new name was, Austin Barnes. Barnes was their fake last name. In their new identities, Scott or Spencer Barnes was Austin's father. Since Scott was 17 years older, it could be like that, Scott could actually be Alan's father if you looked at age. Virgil's new name was Vincent Barnes, Vincent was Spencer's brother. Same thing with John's new identity Jonathan Barnes. Gordon, or Grayson Barnes as that was his new name, was a cousin to Vincent, Jonathan and Spencer.

The new names was to protect their real identities because they where "dead". Well it was complicated but it needed to be that so their father never found out the truth. Jeff deserved all this. Just like the cell block tango song: he had it coming, and he only have himself to blame. **(I will still write their real names as them, but when they talk they call each other their fake identities' names)**

John was reading a book, Virgil was listening to music and Gordon and Alan was sleeping. It was going to be a long trip but Denmark was at least the last place their father will look if he found out everything was fake. Scott did this because his father deserved this pain. Everything of this was his father's fault. Scott didn't care if his father got depressed by this, it was his own fault.

Scott wished they soon landed so they could start on their new life. Alan would be going to school, Scott would work in an office, John and Gordon will study to become something and Virgil was already finished studying to a doctor so he could get that job. Everything was so perfectly planned. Scott smiled for himself. Now everything could only get better. Much better. This time Scott knew he was right. He should had done this 4 years ago. Now their father could feel the pain they felt, because he always left them. This was payback and for them: a better life. No paparazzi, no fans, just a normal life. A perfect life without someone to disappoint them every day.

They had also gotten new, cheaper and older phones now. The models was old, but the phones were new and they were also cheaper than their TE 14 phones, the newest model of their fathers phones, or their father's company's phones. They did actually look like regular people, mostly because Scott had found his father's prototype of a machine there could chance how your face or/and body looked like. But Jeff had decided they were too dangerous so he never produced them.

A luck for them now. Now they weren't the famous Tracy brothers, they where ordinary people. Scott ignored the little sting of pain in his heart. He shouldn't feel bad for his father, it was Jeff's own fault and Scott had to remember that, and why they did this. _He had it coming, and he only has himself to blame. _Scott thought and fell asleep.

**I hoped you liked the first chapter. I don't know how long it is, but it could have been longer, but I also need to see if people actually would read it. Comment your opinion and if you have any ideas, I will be happy to know what you think of my story, it will help me:)**


	2. 2

**Chapter 2 wohooo! I do think I know where the story is going but I am not completely sure right now, at least I know how I want this to end. I still don't own the characters. Enjoy! And sorry for the ultra short chapter.**

They looked at the house. It was smaller than they had been used to, well they had lived in a big villa with pool and all. "I share a room with Virgil!" Gordon quickly said after he found out there only was 3 bedrooms. "What if I don't want to fish?" Virgil asked his younger brother. "Too bad, because I agree with Gordon. I want my own room" John told them. "YES!" Virgil looked a bit annoyed at John. "Well Alan and me was going to share a room so it is fine with me if John gets his own" Scott smiled.

After they had unpacked all their things they ate some take away. They had a nice time that evening until they saw the news: _The famous Tracy brothers died in a plane accident. _Scott turned off the television. "Why don't we play some good old monopoly?" They all agreed with Scott's idea. It was nice not to fear whenever dad would come back and then leave again.

Scott still felt a bit bad about all this when they all went to bed. Jeff was still their father... even though he hadn't been there the last 4 years. Scott forced the feeling away before he fell asleep with his arms around the youngest member of the family. "Goodnight Alan" Scott whispered to his youngest brother who was already asleep. Scott turned the light off and fell asleep too.

**S*V*J*G*A**

The next morning was just searching job and school for them. The same thing for the next few days. A month went by before they actually had a routine.

Scott woke up at 6:00 AM by his alarm. He woke Alan up and they went into the living room and waited for the others to wake up. Around 7:00 AM everybody was ready to eat and then brush their teeth. Gordon and Alan was the 2 first to leave because of school, since they where 8 and 18 they still had school to attend to. 30 minutes enter they left, Virgil would leave together with John. At 8:30 AM Scott would walk to his work, he was working at an office. Their life was simple and the same until they moved back to the USA.

**Sorry for this ultra short chapter, this isn't like important for the story. Just a part between they ran away to they like move back. The next chapter will contain something you shouldn't joke with, it is actually really seriously but I just thought that it would be like the thing Jeff would end out trying to do. But I don't want to spoil the chapter. I would start writing it tomorrow for me, maybe even finish it tomorrow but today I was just in mood to write something else, plus I didn't know what to write in this chapter because it is just them living almost the same day over and over again. And sorry if it would take me time to publish new things.**


	3. 3

**New chapter, so when I am writing this I am feeling a bit weird, not sick but just weird. So as I warned you, this chapter would start out in a bit dark way. If the age gap is too big, then sorry, it will just work better in this story I guess. It was actually my first guess on the age gap in the TAG series. Enjoy the chapter:)**

A year had passed now, they where back in USA, living a normal life. It had been like that for now 2 months. Everything went well for the former Tracy brothers. The same thing couldn't be said about their father: Jeff Tracy. He was blaming himself for everything. His sons dead, his wife's dead. He wasn't drinking again but he didn't eat every day. He was starting to get really thin. He called in sick often and he was always angry or sad.

It worried his personal assistant Chase Smith. He was worried for his boss and good friend. They had known each other since school. They where 13 and 15 when they met each other. Chase carefully knocked on the door to Jeff's office at Tracy Enterprise's headquarter. No one answered the door. You may ask what Chase's job was. He was helping Jeff, could be there at meetings when Jeff couldn't come, and he would bring Jeff lunch sometimes. "Jeff?" Chase didn't want to open the door and make his friend mad because he was during something important and then make him lose concentration. Jeff didn't answer. "Jeff...?" Chase knocked again. He was starting to get nervous. "Jefferson!" Chase tried to open the door but it was locked. Now Chase was panicking. He knew something was wrong. Jeff wasn't answering and he had locked the door.

***S*V*J*G*A**

On the same time 40 floors below Chase and Jeff's office. Scott was sitting behind his new desk and was working. God this was boring. He was starting to miss his life as Scott Tracy. But right now he was Spencer Barnes. A young man living with his 2 brothers, his cousin and his son. Scott Carpenter Tracy was a irresponsible young adult and a playboy, classic rich kid. Spencer Barnes was a responsible young adult who cared about his family and his work.

He was kinda missing his father. _Don't think that! That jerk deserves this! _Scott was having a discussion inside his head. _But he is still our father... he deserves to at least know we are alive..._

_NO HE DON'T DESERVE THAT! PULL YOUR TOGETHER SCOTT!_

_I am the boss, this is my body, my life, my choice._

_BUT HE DON'T DESERVE IT, LISTEN TO YOURSELF SCOTT!_

_But... he could hurt himself... or worse... try to commit suicide..._

_YOUR FATHER IS SMART SCOTT! HE WOULD NOT DO IT! JUST KEEP WORKING!_

Scott stopped the discussion. What would happen if he knew they where alive. He would probably try to get them to get home or find out where they lived. Scott stopped working. Something didn't feel right about hiding for Jeff without him knowing that they at least where alive... but what could he do to show his father that without showing Jeff their knew identities...

Scott went over to the elevators and pushed the button. Maybe he could tell his father that they just wanted to be left alone and they would come to him some day? He went into the elevator. He took his wallet out of his pocket and found what he needed to get into his father's office and the floor the office was on. A ID card, well a type of ID card. The black ones was the only there had acces to everything in the tower. Scott, his father and brothers had them. Chase and his father's secretary had dark blue cards, they had acces to all the floors but not all the rooms on the floors. And then there where some red, orange, green and yellow cards too, and white was for visitors. But Scott didn't remember what the other 4 where for.

Scott scanned his card and pushed the button for the 60th floor and the elevator went up. Scott was surprised that the card still was working, but his father could have forgotten to block them? Well, it could have something to do with the better security Jeff had gotten at the TE towers. But still... well there where still the eye scanner too so that must be why.

The elevator arrived on the chosen floor and Scott walked out of the elevator. He wasn't using the 'mask' thing anymore. He was Scott Tracy right now. Jeff's secretary was having lunch break and Scott's eyes locked on Chase. "JEFFERSON OPEN THAT DOOR NOW!" Chase was knocking hard on the door, he sound like he was panicking. Scott ran over to the door. "What's wrong?" Scott looked at Chase. "Stop joking, we all know Scott Tracy is dead, take of the mask wannabe!" Chase slapped Scott.

"I am not a wannabe, let me open the door and then we can discuss this!" Scott shouted. "Yeah like I am going to believe you!" Chase was pretty angry right now. "Just let me unlock the door!" Scott was almost crying. He knew something was seriously wrong. 1, Jeff could be ignoring the door because he was trying to hurt himself, 2, he could have passed out, either way, they needed to get inside now. "NO!" Chase pushed Scott in the chest. "CHASE WHAT IF JEFF IS DOING SOMETHING STUPID! HE COULD KILL HIMSELF!" Scott let a tear escape his eye. He was terrified for his father's health right now. "SEE YOU DON'T EVEN CALL HIM FATHER! WANNABE!" Chase looked angrily at Scott. "BECAUSE I DON'T SEE THE MAN AS A FATHER RIGHT NOW! HE WAS ACTING LIKE A JERK LAST TIME I WAS TALKING WITH HIM!" Scott shouted back.

Scott pushed Chase away, probably a bit to hard, Chase tripped. Scott took his card up, scanned it and after that his eye and used the voice scanner. The door opened. Scott ran into the room and was like a sculpture when he saw his father. Jeff had his eyes closed, was standing on his desk with a robe around his neck and was about to take the step of the desk to kill himself. "STOP DAD!" Scott cried.

**Hope you liked how I ended it, well you know Jeff doesn't die, as it is told in the first chapter that he made a big mistake, but I think ending the chapter like this, make the chapter a lot more exciting. And this was what I meant.**


	4. 4

**Chapter 4, enjoy! Sorry if this took a bit long, I am writing another story on the same time as this one, so that's why. But here it is. Don't. Own. The. Characters.**

Jeff was shocked, that resulted in he lost balance and fell down from the desk. He hit his head on the way down. "DAD!" Scott shouted and ran over to Jeff. Scott tried to shook his father to wake him up but Jeff didn't open his eyes. "Chase! Please contact Julian Barnes!" Scott shook Jeff again. "Isn't that one of your father's good friends?" Chase looked at Scott.

"YES! But he is a freaking doctor! Hey wait! You called Jeff my father. So you do believe me now?" Scott looked surprised over at Chase. "Maybe you where going to say something else too right?" Chase looked away from Scott. "Yeah, Jeff hit his head" Chase nodded and hurried over to his phone.

**S*V*J*G*A**

Scott was now sitting on the bedside of his father's bed. Jeff was laying in bed because of a headache. "Scott?..." Jeff was in some way afraid of his son. Scared... "yes sir?" Scott didn't even looked at the man he should call dad but didn't deserve the title if you asked his sons. "Why?" Scott looked down. "We where angry... we didn't want to have anything to do with you... what am I saying... right now... we just want a break from you because you wasn't there for us... you always left... but we didn't want to make you consider doing suicide... maybe we took it too far... I'm sorry sir... but you never told us the truth about what you where doing-" Jeff stopped Scott. "You know about the plans for a rescue team?" Scott nodded. "All of us know... at first we thought you had gotten into some drug sale or something... we thought you was going to tell us... but we waited and waited... you never said it... 6 months... and you started working on it... for over 20 months ago... we didn't do the right thing and I know that, but we felt like it was the best thing to do at the time... but..." Scott then just stopped.

"You felt guilty, but you didn't want to admit it right... so... I guess you all have new identities... what are you called now?" Scott shook his head. "Yes I felt guilty... I still do... but I am not going to tell you that... at least not yet. I can say so much that I am working for you... and no, I don't want something like my old position here... only if you like the me I am here and decide to do it... not because I am your son" Jeff understood Scott. "One day, we will come back, when you have proved that you are ready, I am not even going to give you my number or anything, I will visit you and eat lunch with you each Friday when I have started to trust you again. At that point I have revealed our identities to you. I would not tell you where we are living either. When we get there, you will eat at our home each Saturday or Sunday. When things starts to get better... like almost normal, then we have a sleepover at our home. It will be like random but when that had happened enough times to we are ready to move back with you, then we does that. But this could take years and you need to be patient while we do this, am I clear?" Jeff nodded. He didn't know what to answer, so at last he closed his eyes. "I am really tired... but thank you Scott... I have figured out that you still have your and the others' keys and cards... so just leave when you want to... I want to sleep... thanks for the second chance to be a parent..." the Jeff fell asleep. Scott pulled the covers up to he father's chest, turned the light off, locked the door to the house and left.

_The others are going to kill me... but if I hadn't done it... then I would feel like it was my fault dad died... _Scott opened the door to his and his brothers' house. "Virgil I am home!" Virgil had been staying home today because Alan had gotten sick. "This early, you are not fired, are you?" Virgil came into the same room as Scott. "No, I got the rest of today of because I saved someone's life" Scott sat down. "Who? Does I know the person?" Scott nodded. "Mr Tracy..." Virgil looked at Scott. "Why do I have a feeling that you not only saved dad's life?" "Because I kinda showed him that we are alive, I did not tell him what our new identities is and where we live and stuff" Scott looked at his feet.

**This was the chapter 4, hope you enjoyed it even though it was a bit short. But, first I wanted to let you know that I am still working on it, and second, because I did it.**


	5. 5

**Virgil must be mad now. I still don't own the characters, ****Enjoy**

"Scott we had a deal!" Virgil almost pushed Scott in the chest. "Relax! I didn't tell him our identities, I told him that some day we will be ready to return" Scott sat down. "You didn't even ask us! I don't want to go back to that man! Look just because he is a little sad he tries to suicide!" Virgil turned his back at Scott. "A LITTLE SAD! DAD IS PROBALY DEPRESSED BECAUSE OF US!" Scott shouted. "Stop fighting..." Alan had come down into the kitchen. The 9 year old was holding his blanket in one hand.

"Sorry Alan, I just got a little mad" Virgil calmed down and picked his younger brother up. He placed a hand on Alan's forehead. "Is his fever worse than earlier?" Scott had calmed down too. _I hate to fight little brother... but sometimes you just make me so mad... that's probably why you are my favorite beside Alan. _Scott went over to his 2 younger brothers. "Yes... a little higher than earlier" Virgil gave Alan to Scott. "What is the matter with Allie?" Scott ran a hand through Alan's blond hair. "Bad stomach ache, nausea and fever" Virgil answered while he filled a cup with water. "Probably just a stomach bug, he could have picked it up at school" Virgil gave the cup to Alan who drank a little. Scott went into the living room with his youngest brother and placed him on the couch. He put the blanked over Alan too so the kid would not freeze when he would wake up again.

"He is so cute when he sleeps" Virgil gave Scott a cup of coffee. "I couldn't agree more with you" Scott smiled and told Virgil what he had told their father.

"Sorry Scott... I was shocked... mostly because dad tried to hang himself... I was scared... but I do like your idea, it is thought through and we don't move to fast forward. Thanks for saving dad" Virgil hugged his only big brother. "Has Alan thrown up today?" Scott asked and tried to talk about something else. "Twice..." Virgil answered while they both starred at the television.

_"Scott..." someone pulled gently in my t-shirt I slept in, probably to wake me up. I opened my eyes and looked at my youngest brother who where a bit pale. "What's the matter Alan..." I looked at my alarm clock. "It is 3:40 AM..." I yawned. "I don't feel so good Scotty..." I sighed. "Let's wake Virgil up... I really needs to sleep kiddo, you know that" Alan nodded and followed me over to Virgil's bedroom. Alan and Gordon shared a bedroom, John slept on the couch (which they made to a bed each night) and me and Virgil, we each had our own bedroom. "Virgil" I knocked on the artist's door. "Five more minutes dad..." Virgil mumbled in his sleep. "Virgil!" I opened. "Let me sleep..." Virgil was still half asleep. I shook Virgil gently. "This has to be important Scott..." Virgil tiredly opened his eyes. "Or else..." I rolled my eyes. "Or else I am going to kill you... tomorrow" I laughed. "Not funny..." Virgil looked at Alan. "What's the matter with him?" Virgil asked. "That's why I came to you, he doesn't feel good and I have to work tomorrow" I told Virgil. "Fine... I take a day off, I am not feeling completely good either... my body is just aching..." Virgil yawned. "If you say so..." I went to bed again. Last time Alan was sick, it was John who stayed home. It was never me because I really don't have the time since I do look after dad in some way. It is either John or Virgil who stays home with Alan, just like dad and mom did when me and Virgil, John and Gordon was children._

"Scott? Are you even listening?" Scott looked at Virgil. "Sorry... thought of what happened last night" Scott yawned. "Tired too? Go to bed, I'll be alright" Scott nodded and asked Virgil a question. "Are your body still aching?" Virgil answered Scott's question with a tired smile. "Only a small headache, I have felt worse" Scott went to bed. Fighting just make you tired. Virgil fell asleep on the couch shortly after. The tv was still on.

**J*S*V*J*G*A**

Scott had just texted Jeff that he changed the plans a bit and he didn't reveal their identities before he truly trusted Jeff again but they where going to eat lunch together each Friday from next week. Jeff was excited for spending time with his oldest son again. Why things had changed, Jeff didn't know but he didn't care either. Soon he was going to reunite with his sons... he hoped it was soon at least. Right now Jeff didn't know that this was going to be the reason to how he figured out Scott's identity. Jeff yawned. _Should probably try to fall asleep again... _he thought.

**Sorry that the chapter wasn't that long, and sorry because it took me so long to update the story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :).**


	6. 6

**New chapter, wohooo. Quick question first, am I the only one there can imagine Gordon and Alan joking about corona virus and then Scott hears them joking and decides to prank them by coughing and trying to sound like a dying cat? Like trying to get them to think he has corona virus? Okay just me? Yeah thought so too. I should probably not joke with this, but it is kinda funny how much some people are overreacting. Like, in 2060, we probably only remember Coronavirus because people stole toilet paper. And in a few years, it is probably funny to look back at too. Sorry if my humor is bad, I am probably like Gordon at that. But enjoy the story. Btw am working on another story, but decided to change it a little because of the corona virus so... I am soon finish with chapter 1, when I start on this chapter, at least I hope so. And again sorry because it took me so long to make chapter 5, I was actually almost finish and then just stopped writing. And a last thing. Maybe I will write a story about young Jeff, I know boring, but I have an idea for it. Just wait. Well enjoy chapter 6 of the story now:)**

Scott would not say he wasn't excited about the lunch with Jeff. But... he was nervous too. You will probably understand. Scott took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "There's open" Jeff answered. Scott loosened his tie a bit and opened the door. Scott was dressed in a white shirt, dark blue dress pants, black shoes and a black tie. Jeff smiled to his oldest son. Jeff himself was dressed in a light blue shirt, a black suit and black shoes and tie. "What are we going to eat?" Scott leaned against a wall and asked his father.

Jeff closed his computer. "What do you want son?" Blue eyes met blue. Scott quickly looked away. "Please don't call me son sir... not yet" Jeff nodded. "Sorry... Scott". Scott looked at Jeff again. "And a answer to your question... maybe some pasta, Italian style?" Jeff nodded. "Just take away?" Jeff asked. Scott nodded. "It might be best..." Scott sat down in a chair. Jeff got Chase to get them something to eat and after that he sat down on the other side of the desk.

"What should we talk about son?" Jeff asked when he looked at his firstborn. "I don't know... this is actually a lot more awkward than I thought it would be..." Scott rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, probably because in some way you kidnapped my children" Jeff didn't look mad when he said it which made Scott relax more. "Sorry about that sir" Scott looked at a picture of him and Jeff on the desk. "It doesn't matter, you know in some way I deserved it" Jeff answered. "But I shouldn't have faked our dead. I should have told you that we were mad and we would leave you and didn't want you to look after us" Scott looked at Jeff again. "Because it was the truth... I know is cruel to say, but it is the truth" Jeff nodded. "I understand son... if I had been you I would probably have done the same or something like that" Jeff said.

"True... so this should be fun right? Talking every Friday" Scott rubbed his neck again. "Jesus you are the person who makes this awkward" Jeff laughed. Scott joined his father and laughed too. Chase came with their food and they stopped talking. They ate the food and then Scott left.

**J*S*V*J*G*A**

It was the next Friday. Scott had been looking forward to this as well. He went into Jeff's office. "Hello Scott, what a great mood you are in today" Jeff smiled at Scott. "It have just been a good day sir" Scott sat down. "Can I ask about the others...?" Jeff looked at Scott. "Yes, but some questions I will not answer" Scott told his father. "How are they?" Jeff asked. "Virgil is not feeling too well today but the others are feeling fantastic" Scott answered and smiled. Virgil had come down with the flu, he woke up yesterday and feeling like shit. "What's wrong with Virgil?" Jeff asked. "He is just sick at the moment" Scott answered. "So what did you order for today's lunch?" Scott asked. "Some burgers" Jeff answered. Scott nodded and they waited.

That was how each Friday went for about 2 months... until Scott one Friday morning woke up with a bad stomachache. He fell asleep again. Virgil woke him up around 7 AM. "Scott? You don't look too well today, are you alright bro?" Virgil sat at his brother's bedside and felt Scott's forehead. Scott looked at Virgil. "I have a stomachache that's all Virge..." Scott told Virgil. It wasn't the complete truth but he wasn't lying either. "Good try, I would add fever, nausea, headache and a sore throat to the list too" Virgil smiled at Scott. "How the f-" Scott didn't complete the sentence because he started to couch. Virgil rubbed his brother's back. "You are staying home Scott, do you understand?" Virgil asked. Scott nodded and Virgil gave Scott his phone. "You are going to call in sick at work and find an excuse for not meeting with... dad..." Virgil then left Scott's room.

It took Scott some minutes before he called Jeff. He needed to know what he should say. Scott took at deep breath. He was Spencer Barnes now, not Scott Tracy. Jeff Tracy was not his father right now, but his boss. Scott called Jeff and waited. "Jeff Tracy speaking, who is calling and what do you want?" Jeff answered the phone call. "Uhm h-hello sir" Scott started. Scott took his arms around his hurting stomach. "Who is it?" Jeff asked. "It's me, Spencer Barnes" Scott moaned quietly when a bad cramp came. "Are you alright Spencer?" Jeff asked. "Sorry about that sir, this is actually the reason I am calling" Scott rubbed his stomach. "I am not coming to work today" Scott said. "Why not Spencer?" Jeff asked him. "Well I am sick, I am just staying in bed all day sir" Scott told Jeff. "Get better soon Spencer, you are a great employee, and I am happy that I actually hired you" Jeff told him. "Well thank you sir, bye bye" Scott hung up after that. He decided to wait a few hours before calling Jeff as Scott and telling him that he is sick.

**J*S*V*J*G*A**

Jeff placed his phone on his desk again. He liked Spencer. He was a good boy and a great employee. He wished he had found Spencer or someone like him sooner than he did. Jeff was planning on giving Spencer a promotion. He deserved it. He was hardworking and a kind young man. "Chase? Could you come here" Jeff called at his personal assistant.

Chase opened the door and went inside his boss and friend's office. "You called me?" Chase looked at Jeff. "Yes, I want to give Spencer Barnes a promotion but I want to know what you think of him before I do it?" Jeff looked at Chase. "I think he is a smart young man, who cares about his family. He wants to do his work as good as he can. I don't see why he shouldn't get a promotion" Chase smiled at Jeff. "He is talented too" Jeff nodded. "Why do you say he cares about his family?" Jeff asked. "Well he has a picture of them on his desk" Chase answered. Jeff nodded and Chase left the room.

Jeff looked out of the window. He didn't knew it right now but in only a few hours he knew who his son was here at Tracy Enterprise.

**I hoped you liked this chapter too. How do you think Jeff figures out that Spencer and Scott are the same? What do you think would happen? Comment it, I really want to know. I don't have more to say than: have a nice day.**


	7. 7

**Back with a new update on this story. Sorry it took so long. But here it is, chapter 7. Enjoy;)**

Scott was going to call Jeff now. An hour had passed since he called as 'Spencer Barnes' and informed Jeff as an employee that he was sick. Now he had to call and tell him as 'Scott Tracy', the man's son, that he was sick and they had to cancel their lunch because of that. He turned on his phone and found Jeff's number. He called the number.

"Hello dad...?" Scott said when Jeff picked up his phone. "Hello son, why are you calling? Do you know what you want to eat today?" Jeff asked. Scott really wasn't happy about the fact that he was sick and had to cancel their lunch. "We have to cancel..." Scott murmured. Jeff was silent for a minut. "Why?... what is wrong son?" Jeff asked. He was scared that something had happened to Scott or one of his other sons. "I am sick dad..." Scott started. _Just like Spencer... _Jeff thought. "Well I hope you are better soon son" Scott stopped the call.

Jeff was thing for a few minutes. _Only one person is missing today, and he is sick... Spencer... could Scott be Spencer? They look a bit similar with same eye color and hair color, Spencer is living with 4 persons... boys... he could be lying about what they are to him. Spencer and Scott must be the same person. Time to pay Spencer a little visit if he wants to. _Jeff smiled. He didn't want to find out about Scott but it seemed so obvious right now. They must be the same person right?

Jeff decided to call Spencer, after he had talked with Chase of the possibility of Spencer being Scott. "Chase?!" Jeff asked. Soon after Chase came into Jeff's office. "You called Sir?" Chase looked at Jeff who was smiling. "I have wonderful news, Scott is sick" Jeff smiled. Now Chase was confused. Jeff loved his sons, why was it a good thing that Scott was sick? "Why is that a good thing?" Chase asked. Jeff chuckled. "Because Spencer is the only one missing today, and he is also sick. They have a lot of things in common too" Jeff explained. "So you are saying Scott is Spencer?" Chase asked. "I think he is, he could be Scott... and I want to talk to him" Jeff answered.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Chase looked at his boss and friend. "Maybe? Yes? Probably?" Jeff wasn't sure what to answer. Jeff stood up and walked over to his jacket. "Wait shouldn't you contact him before? And you know, this is why it is creepy that you know where we live!" Chase told Jeff while his friend took on his jacket. "Yeah, I know, see you tomorrow" Jeff left the room and went into the elevator. He went down to his car and drove to Spencer's address.

**I know, really really short, I just wanted to get this up so you guys know the story isn't dead. I will update it soon I hope, and the same goes for the other one I am writing. I just think this would take a long time to write, just so you guys know and doesn't get disappointed. Have a nice day.**


	8. 8

**And now, a longer chapter. Enjoy;) I want to say this now: my first language isn't English, and I am still learning it, and it would be like that for at least 4 years more. I am getting better but it is not fluent, and it isn't perfect. I want you to think about that when you read it. I know it isn't perfect, but it is better than it had been. Enjoy now.**

Scott was sleeping when someone knocked on the door to the house. He groaned and opened his eyes. _Great, I still feel like shit... _Scott thought as he sat up. The person knocked again. "I AM COMING!" Scott yelled. He put on his slippers and his robe and walked over to the front door. Of course he was Spencer Barnes right now. He opened the door and wish he hadn't. I front of him was his boss and father, Jeff Tracy. Scott turned a lot paler when he saw him. "Is something wrong Mr Barnes?" Jeff asked, as he thought the reason to 'Spencer' got paler, was because he had to throw up.

"Y-Yes... I just didn't expect you... that's all" 'Spencer' said and looked at Jeff. "Why are you here? Am I fired?" 'Spencer' was nervous. _I had to be fired since he is here, that or he had figured me out... I really thought I could trust him but now I am not so sure, he is probably still the same jerk. _'Spencer' crossed his arms.

"No, I am not here because of something bad, I just really wanted to talk to you Mr Barnes" Jeff said and smiled to the young man. "Well I am sick? Couldn't it be a different day?" 'Spencer' asked. His stomach was hurting and he wanted to throw up. "Yeah... but I only have spare time like this Friday, Saturday and Sunday. And most Fridays I eat lunch with someone, and I don't want to ruin your spare time where your family is home" Jeff informed 'Spencer' "and I have some good news for you" he added.

"Fine... but you leave when I tell you to do... I know you are my boss, but I am sick and I hope you respect that" 'Spencer' opened the door so Jeff could get inside. 'Spencer' laid down on the couch in the living room. Jeff took of his shoes and his jacket.

While walking to the living room Jeff's eyes caught the attention of some pictures of 'Spencer' and his family. "Nice family... who are they?" Jeff took one of the pictures and walked over to 'Spencer'. The young man smiled even though he was sick and took the picture. "Well this is my son Austin" 'Spencer' told Jeff.

"Aren't you a little too young to have a son?" Jeff asked. He didn't know how old 'Spencer' was but he was definitely too young to have a son. "Maybe, but who cares... I know you should prevent teenagers for getting children, but at least support those who make the fault of getting pregnant. It maybe isn't their fault, something could have happened and it is sad that they have to take responsibility after something there isn't their fault" 'Spencer said after a break.

"True... you are right there Spencer" Jeff nodded. "This is my brothers Vincent and Jonathan, and this is our cousin Grayson" 'Spencer' pointed his family members out on the photo. "What happened... I mean since you all lives together" Jeff asked. "Grayson's parents died when he was younger, and he lived with my parents and my brothers and myself... and then I did something stupid and got a girl pregnant... and then she left the baby at my parents' house and they kicked me and the baby out, the 3 others decided to follow me, we have lived together since" 'Spencer' explained. Jeff nodded silently.

Jeff felt sad for 'Spencer'. Even if the young man wasn't his son, he still felt like a parent to him. Mostly because 'Spencer' was still pretty young. 'Spencer' took a blanked over him and yawned. "Just make some coffee if you want some..." he said while looking at Jeff.

**Jeff's POV:**

I didn't know if I should say I know who he really is or keep that a secret. Scott or 'Spencer', as he is called, he might get really mad, because it could seem like I have been trying to reveal who where my family. After I heard about his family, I was now 100% sure. 'Spencer' is Scott, and his 'son' must be his brother Alan, and so on. I didn't think it was smart to keep the first letter in their new names, but that wasn't my choice.

I sighed and went into the kitchen. "Do you want something Spencer?" I asked to be nice. "No thank you, can we get this over so I can take a nap?" 'Spencer' asked. I could hear he was feeling poorly, which made me feel bad because I am 100% sure that he is my son Scott, and I am keeping him from sleeping.

I made my coffee and returned. I really didn't know if I should just give him the promotion or I should tell him that I know he is Scott. I sat down in a chair and looked at 'Spencer' with a serious expression.

"What did you want to tell me or talk about, or whatever it was you wanted?" 'Spencer' asked. He really did look like someone who needed to sleep and get rid of that virus. "I have to tell you something Spencer..." Jeff started.

**And end of chapter. I know I am evil by ending it like this, but I think it is funny. I don't know how long this story will get, but I do know what it is going to end like. I hope you liked the chapter:)**


	9. 9

**I am taking a break on this story, but I don't abandon this story. So that's why this chapter is short. Just wanted to say this. Enjoy, and I don't own the characters.**

**Scott's POV**

_What did my father just say? 'I have to tell you something Spencer', does that mean he had figured us out. Shit, this is bad... but he called me Spencer. But still... _I thought and looked at dad. I was nervous and he could probably feel that.

"I am going to give you a promotion, congratulation Spencer" Dad smiled. I was relieved, he didn't know our secret, and I hope he doesn't figure that out. I am sure we are going to move back with him. But I don't know when, he was still a jerk and I haven't forgiven him for that yet.

"Well thanks boss... could you leave now? I am still feeling poorly remember?" I asked. Dad nodded and he said goodbye and left. At least it was something good dad came with this time. And not that he have figured us out... yet.

**And now I am taking a break from this story. I don't know when I will continue this, or if I ever will. If you want to use my idea, then please give me credit and I wanna read your guys stories if you do, so please comment if you are using my idea so I can read it thank you very much:)**


End file.
